Fighters Don't Follow The Rules
by crissingirl123
Summary: You don't have to know the rules to follow them, but when you break them you'll have to pay for it. A story where Sebastian and Blaine find out who they really are! that's deep XD
1. Blaine's way to hell

**A/N**: Hello! Here a new story! This will all end Seblaine, but it starts with Blinn. Am I a Blinn shipper? Nope. (That's why they break up…) But the story has to start with Blaine liking/loving someone else. And I really wanted it to be someone who lives in the same house as Burt, so I can have some Burt/Blaine stuff (maybe)! And most of the Seblaine fics start with Klaine, so I decided to make it Blinn! And Sebastian is just Sebastian without a boyfriend…

The first two chapters will be sort of an explanation to the story. Sebastian and Blaine haven't even met yet. Chapter one is about Blaine and chapter two about Sebastian.

Well that's it! Have fun reading I guess…!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

Blaine's Way To Hell

_It was Blaine's birthday. The day that his father found out. _

The Anderson family always liked it when there is new blood in their family. One more person to make money. One more perfect human being on the world and in their family.

When Blaine was born, now exactly 15 years ago, they organized a big party and they weren't even aware of what Blaine was capable of until 5 years later. And it wasn't just a normal party for a new born boy with blue balloons and a cake, of course that was there too, but hundreds of people were invited. Cooper didn't even know half of them.

Cooper, Blaine's older brother. He's eight years older and always wanted to have a younger sister. And yes, he was a little bit disappointed when his parents told him that the child in his mother's belly was a boy, but he started loving Blaine immediately when he first saw him

Now, 15 years later Cooper still loves his little brother and again there was a huge party with live music, again hundreds of people and a super big and delicious cake. Just like every year.

Of course, Cooper was jealous sometimes, but every time as he mentioned it to his parents they told him that Blaine was special. That he was supposed to be big and to make that happen he need to be raised up the right way. And Cooper used to laugh about this. Especially when Blaine became older, but was still a little hobbit. And that was supposed to grow big. But Cooper didn't even thought about arguing about it with his parents or with Blaine. Blaine was special and he should be happy to know him. And he should be happy to be a part of his life, even though he couldn't be happy with it.

Blaine on the other hand, didn't really care about everything what his parents told him. He didn't really care about what he was supposed to do because he was the youngest of the family. Fight for the rights of the family. To be a man. _He's the one. _But_ he_ just wants to be happy, with Finn.

Finn was his first boyfriend. The first person he fell in love with. At least, that's what he thinks he feels. Finn goes to McKinley. The same school were Blaine used to go, but he transferred a little while ago, because it's too easy for him. Yes, Blaine Anderson was too smart for that school. Finn is the most amazing person ever. They started being friends the first day that they met and they both kept their feelings for themselves for six months. They were too scared of what the other would think. That's why they were both very relieved when they realized that they both wanted the same.

Now Blaine goes to Dalton, where he also made lots of friends. But he does miss his boyfriend. He can't see Finn at home and because of his transfer not at school either. It didn't even came up into his head to tell his parents about it. To have a chance to see him at his own house as they accept it. But his parents always talk about him having a nice girlfriend and even though Blaine just turned 15 and he hadn't seen anything naked of Finn, he was pretty sure that he was a guy.

But today his boyfriend needed to be invited too.

His birthday.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?" Mr. Anderson immediately laid the newspaper down, which he was reading, as his son asked for him. He always did.

"Is it okay that I also invite some friends from McKinley to the party? I know I already invited the Warblers, but I want all my friends to come" Blaine explained a little bit nervous, even though that was really unnecessary. His father will always give him what he wants. At least when he follows the rules. The only problem is that Blaine doesn't know the rules.

"Of course, son. The phone is right there" His father pointed to the black phone on the table. "That way you don't have to pay for it by yourself" He added as he saw that his son was aiming for his own phone in his pocket.

Blaine nodded his head and walked to the phone on the table. He still needed his own phone though to find the numbers. After grabbing the phone he walked upstairs for some privacy.

"Finn!" He almost shouted through the phone.

_Hi, babe_

God. Blaine loved it when he called him babe. It made him feel so good about himself and their relationship. And Finn knew that.

"My birthday party is today." Blaine started.

_I know. And I thought that we decided that it is better as I don't come._

"But I want you to come. I want you, and Sam and Puck and Kurt, the whole Glee club to be at my party." Blaine whined as a little boy. He heard soft laughs on the other site of the line. He wanted to say something about it, but Finn started talking before him.

_Are you sure?_

"Yes! And don't you think it's time?"

_Time for what?_

"To tell them… about us"

_Uhm… yeah sure_

"Can't wait to see you tonight" Blaine said. Relieved that Finn thought the same about telling his parents that they are dating. They are already dating for 4 months now and Finn's parents already know. He'd already met them, and now it was time for Blaine to tell his parents the truth.

And above that. His friends at Dalton haven't even met anyone of McKinley. Not even Finn. And Blaine just really wants his friends to meet each other.

_It was Blaine's birthday. The day that his father found out._

* * *

After the phone call with _his boyfriend _Finn stayed silence for a while. Thinking about what he just did.

Finn has been a terrible boyfriend for almost two months now. He had kissed, and sometimes even more with two other boys and even with a girl. It never ended up in sex, not yet, but he still felt guilty. He didn't mean to do it, but when he saw a cute boy or girl, he just couldn't resist. And he was only 15 years old, almost 16. Finn told himself that he needed to tell this to Blaine, but it is his birthday. He can't tell him now.

Tomorrow.

And the worst thing about all this is that he doesn't even understand why he did it. He likes Blaine, a lot. He likes spending time with him, he likes being with him and he wants to keep it that way. He still remembers their first few months together as friends. The awkward moments, the shy smiles, the blushing. Especially Blaine blushed a lot. He still does. It's so cute and Finn will be able to see Blaine red for a last time tomorrow.

Not blushing, but anger.

He walked downstairs, where Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Blaine is having a party and he wants you all to come" He announced without even letting them know first that he is in the same room.

The girls and Kurt were shocked first, but this soon turned into a smile.

"Great" They all said. "We're coming"

"Alright, see you tonight at nine." He said as he was already on the phone with Puck.

After calling every other member of the Glee club almost everyone was able to make it.

Everyone, except for Sam.

He surely can't tell Blaine now that he had been cheating. Not with all those people. With all his friends. Even though Finn doubt it that they will still be his friends after they know what an asshole he is.

* * *

It was a little bit over 9 when New Directions arrived at the Anderson's house. The Warblers were already sitting in the garden, making fun of Blaine. In a good way. It was just so obvious how nervous he was for the fact that Finn was coming.

When the bell rang he immediately ran to the door and opened it. The Warblers had followed him. Also a little bit curious about the boyfriend.

When the door opened there was an uncomfortable silence. Finn was standing in the doorway with his mouth closed, while scanning the room.

It's him.

That boy.

David.

"I think I should go" He finally said and no one understood why. Even David had no clue, they had kissed a little while ago, so what. It's not like any of them cheated or anything.

Oh. Shit.

"But why?" Blaine asked as he put his hand on Finn's shoulder, not wanting him to leave already.

"That's your boyfriend?" David asked suddenly and Blaine nodded at this proudly. But David wasn't having any of this. He pushed Blaine to the side and jumped onto Finn. His fist landed on his nose, which started bleeding right away.

"David! What's wrong with you?!" Blaine shouted at him as he walked to his boyfriend to comfort him, but David stopped him from doing it.

"He kissed… me" David confessed. Blaine was so into the moment that he hadn't heard that his father had joined the same room. He just wanted to say hi as Blaine shouted;

"How could you do this?! You're_ my_ boyfriend!" Finn and David both looked guilty, the rest of the Warblers and New Directions looked angry or sad. But their anger and sadness was nothing compared with that of Mr. Anderson.

"Boyfriend?" Mr. Anderson asked, while forcing a smile. Blaine slowly nodded at this.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" He didn't just shout at the Warblers and New Directions, but at everyone. All hundreds of people, who had paid to be at Blaine's birthday were send home. Mr. Anderson stayed quiet until only Cooper, Blaine and Mr. Anderson himself were over in the room.

"Coop, you too" He simply said, holding his anger.

"Good luck" He said to his brother before leaving the room. When Cooper was gone Mr. Anderson started to call someone. Blaine just waited nervously until it was finished. He didn't like where his father was talking about over the phone. He only could hear his father talk, but that was bad enough.

"You have to come get him"

"One year, maybe two"

"Now!"

And Blaine was super scared and hoped that the _he_ that was mentioned in the conversation wasn't him. Even though he was pretty sure. Someone had to come get him. He probably had to stay there for one or two years. And knowing his father he probably has to be prepared for the two years.

When his father hang the phone he grabbed a suitcase out of the closet and handed it to his son.

"You have ten minutes to grab some clothes. Nothing else. Especially no hair gel" He said without any emotion in his voice.

"Why?" Asked Blaine. Too curious about the answer to be scared.

"Why?! You're serious?! You broke the fucking rules and you need to make it right!"

Blaine had no idea which rule his father was talking about. Probably one of those family rules that they tell you when you turn 16. How could Blaine already knew about those?

"I don't know the rules" He said sadly, but his father wasn't having any of it. This was Blaine's first fight with his father. His first sort of fight with anyone. Everyone always liked him. What just happened with Finn wasn't a real fight either and normally his father would do anything he asks for. But now it was different.

"A real Anderson doesn't need to know the rules to follow them." Was the last thing Mr. Anderson said before he left the room and let his son do what he needed to do.

_It was Blaine's birthday. The day that his father found out. And the day that it needed to be fixed._

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading! Review and tell me what you thought!? Should I publish chapter two too? Is anyone interested in it?

I've already written a few chapters of the story!

(Wow! This chapter is six pages in word! They are normally three pages!)

Xxx Crissingirl123


	2. Sebastian's way to hell

**A/N**: Here's another chapter! I hope you all liked the last one :P! This one is all Sebastian! I don't know yet when Sebastian and Blaine are going to meet, but I think chapter three or four!

But like I said, chapter 1 and 2 are some sort of introductie, so here's chapter two already... also because there wasn't any Sebastian in the last chapter! NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE UP THIS SOON!

I hope any of you likes this story and this chapter! So let's start the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

Sebastian's Way To Hell

Sebastian Smythe didn't really have any friends. He has to change schools at least one time in a year. Sebastian doesn't sees the profit to be friends with someone. He has to say goodbye to the person within a year. Of course he had tried to make friends at the beginning, but in the end he just realized that he had to stay home every evening when the other kids at school are going out.

His mother is always at work, at least that's what she says. And his father is almost drunk every day.

But Sebastian doesn't need them.

At least that's what he tells himself. He doesn't want to need people, because he can't trust them. No one ever keeps their promises. Not in his life.

Sebastian was fourteen and a half years old when his drunk father came home with a present. A girl. Sebastian knew that it wasn't normal for a parent to come home with someone, _something_ like that. And at first he had refused to have sex with the girl just because his father wants him to. With someone who has paid to have sex with him.

Until his father told him what was really going on here.

_It was a day just like any other. He was home alone and was supposed to be alone for another hour, but this was not the case. He heard the door open and Sebastian fast cleaned the mess he had made before his father walked into the same room where Sebastian was at the moment. _

_Sebastian stared at his father who was having a beer in his hand. And it was definitely not his first drink of the day. _

"_Who's that?" Sebastian asked surprised as he saw the girl that was standing next to his father. _

"_She will take your virginity." Mr. Smythe simply answered. _

"_What?" Sebastian asked, desperately hoping that he had heard it wrong. His father did talk a little bit unclear, because of the alcohol that was spinning through his head. _

"_You're over fourteen. You're a man. You're going to have sex with her" His father said like it was nothing. _

"_But… I don't want that!" Sebastian protested. "I don't want my first time to be with someone who you paid for!" Sebastian shouted angrily. _

"_Do you want me to bring out the knife?" Mr. Smythe treated. And no, Sebastian didn't want that. He knew what that meant. That meant another few cuts on his body, on a place where no one can see them. _

_Sebastian quickly shook his head. _

_But still, Mr. Smythe slowly walked to the kitchen, opened one of the drawers and grabbed a knife. He walked back to his son and held the knife against his neck. Not hard enough to make a cut, but hard enough to scare the crap out of Sebastian. _

"_Please! I'm fourteen, everyone in my class is still a virgin." Sebastian reasoned. He didn't like the moments when he had to beg for something to his father. But he'll do it if it can save his own life. He may not be happy, but he doesn't want to die._

"_You know when the first time was I fucked?" He asked while spinning around the knife a few times. Still not making a cut. _

_Sebastian slowly shook his head. _

"_Guess" _

_Again Sebastian shook his head. _

_He can't guess that. He'll probably guess wrong. He hopefully looked to the girl, but she was too scared to even move. _

"_Thirteen! I was thirteen years old and I had no idea what I was doing, but I started acting like a real man immediately after my first time. And so will you!" _

_Sebastian didn't know what to say. Should he be happy now? That he wasn't forced to have sex at thirteen, but one year later? Should he love his father for not forcing him to do something one year ago? _

_No he shouldn't. _

_Sebastian was staring at his father and the knife, which was still against his neck. _

"_Just go into that room" Mr. Smythe said as he pointed to Sebastian's bedroom. "Close the door and do what the girl has paid for!" _

_Wait. She paid?_

"_She paid?" He heard himself asked aloud. _

"_Yes, and a lot!" Mr. Smythe answered as he pushed Sebastian and the girl to his son's bedroom. He closed the door behind them and left them alone. _

_Inside the room Sebastian was shifting uncomfortable with his feet. _

"_Uhm… Should I take of my clothes?" Sebastian asked nervously. He knew that it was a stupid question to ask a stranger. A stupid question to ask anyone in these circumstances. But he was nervous. He was even more nervous than a while ago when a knife was against his neck. _

_The girl wasn't answering and Sebastian took this as a yes. He slowly opened his shirt. Not that he wanted it to go slow, but his hands were shaking so hard that he couldn't do it any faster. _

_The girl was also stripping out of her clothes. When she was naked and looked up, she saw that Sebastian only had taken of his shirt. His hands were shaking even harder when he looked up too and saw the girl in front of him. _

_This was the first time that he saw a girl naked. This was the first time that he saw someone naked who wasn't him. _

"_We don't have to do it. We can just pretend that we are doing it" The girl suggested nicely. _

_No. We have to do it, Sebastian thought. His father will definitely find out that they didn't do it. Sebastian can lie and he's pretty great at it, but not against his father. They have to do this. And to be honest, now that the girl is standing right in front of him, he does want to do it. He wants to know how it feels, how it works and if people are right. Right that it really feels that good. _

"_No, we have to" He said as he started working on his pants. Soon they fell on the ground and within five seconds Sebastian was naked too. _

"_You're sure?" The girl asked and Sebastian nodded at this. _

_Yes, he was sure. He knew he was agreeing on being a hooker. On having sex with a stranger for money, but he had to do it. For his father and for himself. He wanted this, so he's going to do this. _

It was his first client. The first girl he had sex with and it wasn't the last one. Before this, only half a year ago, Sebastian was still a virgin. Now he's a hooker himself. He had sex with plenty of girls. Only girls, no boys.

Sebastian never understood why he couldn't make money with boys. He sometimes saw cute boys on their doorstep, but his father had always turned them down. Telling them that they are on the wrong address. Sebastian had always stayed quiet. He enjoyed the sex with the girls. For him it just felt like sex, he didn't know how making love feels like, he doesn't knows what he misses. And he doesn't want to know anymore. Now it's too late.

His father gets all the money that he earns. He pays the rent for it. Sebastian does something good with this. Because of him, _because of his body_, they still live in this house. And yes, his mother was working somewhere, but she never showed up with money. She always spends it on something on her way home.

* * *

On his fifteenth birthday there wasn't a party or anything. It was just a normal day, like always. His father or mother didn't even get him a present. But Sebastian hadn't expect anything else.

"You get a present every day!"

Seriously? His father thought of the girls as a present, Sebastian thought. That's disrespectful.

The bell started ringing.

"A new client" Sebastian father said as he opened the door.

"Or not" He added as he saw a boy standing in the doorway. He looked very sure of what he was doing. He didn't look nervous at all. And Sebastian likes his clients that way. But his father doesn't think the same way.

It's a boy. No way that Sebastian is going to have sex with that.

But it's time for Sebastian to give himself a birthday present.

"Hi" Sebastian greeted as he joined his father in the doorway. "I'm Sebastian, come inside"

"I'm Sam, nice place" Sam complimented as he stepped inside. Mr. Smythe was looking at the two boys in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm gonna fuck your son" The blond boy simply answered.

"Uhm.. no, you're not" Mr. Smythe said as he turned his attention to his son. "You're not going to have sex with a boy."

"Why not?"

"You're not gay!" He said to his son.

"Maybe I am!" Sebastian shouted back.

Sam was standing really uncomfortable in between the two of them. He had forced himself to look comfortable with all this. To act like someone who does this all the time, but honestly it was his first time he did something like this. He just wanted to know how it feels like to do _it_ with a boy. He's is very uncertain about his sexuality and he thought that this was the right solution. This way he could find out if he likes sex with boys more than with girls, or if he enjoys both.

But he hadn't expect this to happen.

"Maybe I should go?" He asked out loud.

"NO!" Sebastian shouted as he stopped Sam from walking out of the house.

"I think it is better if you leave" Mr. Smythe warned. And when he saw that Sebastian wanted to protest again he slowly turned his attention back to the kitchen drawer and Sebastian went quiet.

Even though, the knife is against his body a lot, he still doesn't like it.

Of course he doesn't.

When Sam left, Mr. Smythe started calling someone.

"You're just gonna call someone? You're not going to explain why you didn't let me get fucked by that boy. He was fucking hot!"

Mr. Smythe wasn't having any of it. He didn't want to hear any of this. He walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind as he finished his call.

A few seconds later he was done and joined Sebastian in the living room again with a suitcase in his hands.

"You have ten minutes to put some clothes in this. Someone will take care of you. Don't worry son, everything will be okay"

"What?" Sebastian asked surprised. "What will be okay? Nothing is wrong."

"They'll fix you." Mr. Smythe said as he went back to his bedroom and left Sebastian alone for the second time.

Is his father kicking him out of the house? What does he mean with fixing? What needs to be fixed? Sebastian was lost in his thoughts as two people suddenly opened the door. They both took one arm of Sebastian in their hand and carried him with them to their car.

Sebastian had no idea what was going to happen, but one thing he was sure of; he had to do this without his clothes.

* * *

**A/N:** Liked it? Hated it? Please review! Normally my Seblaine stories don't get much attention, but I just keep writing them, because Seblaine is the best!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	3. Blaine Just Wants To Go Back (Versie 1)

**A/N**: Hello everyone! Or the few people who are reading this! Here a new chapter… I'm not going to spoiler anything, so just read it!

Thank you so much for the reviews; _Guest _(it's not really a facility for gay boys, but just read and find out!) _, anderpson, iLoveGG_ and _TheVinah_! (four reviews for 1 chapter! That's a record :P (yeah... I don't get much reviews!))

**Alright! I wrote another versie and my question is: which one do you prefer? chapter 3 and 4 are actually both chapter 3, but they are both different storylines! If you have a favorite let me know and the one with the most favorites I'll continue it! If someone actually answers... **

But here is the new chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

Blaine Just Wants To Go Back

I'm so sorry, babe. I hope you can forgive me. I understand if you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore, but please I want to be your friend – Finn

Blainers, I hope your dad didn't ground you for too long ;P – Jeff

Blaine, your dad seemed really mad. Please let me know if you're okay. – Trent

Blainey? Did your daddy hurt you? – Brittany

Blaine! Answer your freakin phone! I've called you a million times and I'm not proud to admit it, but I'm worried. And I'm not the only one. – Puck

If you don't answer within one minute I'm coming to your house. And I'll bring my brother! – Puck

All right. That's it. See you in 5 – Puck

Blaine's phone kept buzzing, but he wasn't able to read the text or answer anything. His friends are probably worried sick and they have enough reasons to be. And Blaine is grateful that they are.

It felt good to have some friends. Especially right now.

A reason to live.

Blaine still can't believe that his father had done this. His father used to be the nice guy who always did what Blaine wanted him to do. His father always told him how special he was and that he meant something, but he was too freaked out to even care about his dad. Two guys had carried him to a car and after a fifteen hour long drive they brought him to a small house somewhere. The whole drive he was blinded with some sort of towel around his head, he wasn't able to see or speak. Also his hands were taped together behind his back.

Blaine was freakin out. He wanted to scream for help, but he knew that it was useless. His father did this. The man who was always supportive of everything he did. He never had something bad to say about him, and today, his birthday, he was tied up in a car because of him. Blaine still couldn't believe this was happening to him. Every time he tried to move, to free himself, he could feel that he was making a cut in his hand palms. And every time he continued doing it, the pain grew and soon became too much and he stopped.

He had to.

"Don't hurt yourself. It's useless" One of the man in the front of the car told him. And Blaine had just shrugged, even though he knew that they couldn't see that. But he didn't care, because he didn't give a shit about them knowing what he thinks or wants. He just wants to go back home, to his friends.

* * *

Puck was nervously standing in front of Blaine's house. His brother was standing next to him, Tyler was his name. His brother is in the army, he knows what to do if something bad is going to happen.

Puck is really glad that he's here. Otherwise he's not so sure if he had the guts to knock on that door.

"Mr. Anderson? Is Blaine home?" Blaine's father slowly opened the door, only his face was showing and Puck was shocked because of what he saw. He had cried. Mr. Anderson had cried. It was wet under his eyes and red cringes were around his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Blaine… he's gone" Mr. Anderson said between his tears.

"What? But how? When?" Puck stammered. His best friend can't just be gone. There must be an explanation. Mr. Anderson has to give him an explanation.

"What my brother here is trying to say is that he really wants to know what happened." Tyler explained politely, even though he was pretty sure that Mr. Anderson had understood.

"He was gone suddenly. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry" He said, giving a sad look. He slowly closed the door, but Puck stopped him from fully closing it. Mr. Anderson took a deep breath before opening it again.

"Did you call the caps?" Puck asked.

"Please" Mr. Anderson begged desperately. "I need some time alone"

Puck and Tyler both didn't want to leave, but Puck knew Mr. Anderson and he's not going to say more if he doesn't want to. They wanted to tell Blaine's dad that he has to talk. That way they can find Blaine. But on the other hand, there is no need yet for freakin out that much. Maybe nothing is going on. Maybe Blaine needed some time alone. Yes, that's what Puck wanted to believe as he left and went back to his own house.

"Why did you lie?" Cooper immediately asked as he saw his father back with an amused smile on his face. "Don't smile like that!"

"Who cares. Everyone like him has to go someday. And for him the time is now, he shouldn't just date people like that." Mr. Anderson said simply, way less sad as when he was standing in the doorway talking to Puck and his brother.

"Why didn't you just tell the truth?" Cooper asked. "I mean, I don't really know what is going on either, but they are going to look for answers. And Blaine has lots of friend, they are probably gonna find him."

"They won't believe the fucking truth, Coop! And why are you talking to me like that? Like I'm some idiot!? Just go and find your own house. You're 23 now and you still live in the same house as your parents! Fuck off" Mr. Anderson shouted to his son.

"What the hell got that to do with anything?"

"Just the fact that I don't want you in my house anymore! NOW LEAVE!" He said as he pushed Cooper out of the room. "Go to your room or something. Just don't be in my way!"

"Fine" Cooper said, because that's what he always does. Listening to his father, because he's always right.

"By the way, Coop. If you tell anyone about Blaine I'll kill you" Cooper didn't even turned around he just kept walking up the stairs and when he was by his room he closed the door behind him.

This is going to be a long year.

* * *

Blaine could feel two arms lifting him up out of the car. The drive had felt like weeks, but he knew that that wasn't true. Blaine counted the steps that the man, who was lifting him, set.

One, two, three.

Ninety-one, ninety-two.

Ninety-two steps.

And with every step Blaine could feel the robe around his hands making a cut. He knew he was bleeding, even though he couldn't see it. Blood was streaming over his hands and head. Nothing too bad. He'll live, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt.

If he just had agreed with coming with them. If he hadn't fight. He hadn't had the head ache right now. He wouldn't feel the pain in his head, the bounding.

Should he be mad at himself for fighting?

No. He should keep doing it. Even though Blaine has no idea what's going to happen. He is sure for one thing and that is that he has to protect himself, because the coming year won't be nice. It won't be like any other year.

Blaine was being pushed into a big room. The room was filled with a table, a few chairs, a kitchen and even a television. The bathroom was outside of this room, but it was there too. Blaine could feel himself being pushed onto a chair. The rope was still around his hands and another rope was tied around his legs. The towel around his head came off and Blaine looked into the eyes of a man around the 40.

"Blaine Anderson?" The man asked curiously.

"Ye-yes?" Blaine answered nervously. He couldn't help himself from being scared. The guy in front of him was huge. He had a tattoo on his arm that says 'fighters survive'. And for some reason it did make Blaine feel really uncomfortable.

The guy just smirked back at him. He was enjoying this moment way too much. He was carefully watching the younger boy in the chair. He didn't want to miss any part of his body as he scanned it.

"I've been waiting so long to meet you" The guy said as he reached his hand out and gently placed it against Blaine's cheek. Blaine flinched, but didn't do anything else. He was too surprised about what the guy just said.

"Wh-why?"

"He doesn't know?" The guy asked surprised as he looked at the other man who had brought Blaine here. The guy probably shook his head or shrugged, because Blaine didn't hear an answer.

"Should I tell him, sir?" And Blaine was surprised to hear a nervous voice from behind. He does recognize the voice from earlier. The guy who had carried him to this place and was the driver.

"No, we should wait" The guy with the tattoo answered. He was obviously the boss in this room. He'll decide what is going to happen with Blaine.

Blaine tried to keep in mind to get that guy on his friend side, but Blaine knows that that is almost impossible. The guy didn't want him here for nothing, bad things are going to happen. Blaine will do everything these guys want him to do. He'll try not to get in trouble and Blaine is willing to do a lot, but he isn't so sure how far he has to go.

Some things he will never do.

He'd rather die.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked a little bit surprised of the highness of the sound that came out of his mouth.

"No need to be scared, little boy. Not yet." The man with the tattoo said, almost friendly. "We're going to help you."

"Help with what?" Blaine asked, but he just got a smirk from the guy in front of him in return.

"I should go get the other one." Blaine heard the other man say before the sound of a door that opened filled the room. A few seconds later is closed again and Blaine turned his full attention back to the guy in front of him.

The guy kneeled down in front of Blaine, making him just as high as the teenager in the room and placed his hands who were earlier against Blaine's cheeks, on his knees.

"George." He said. "But you'll call me sir" George gave Blaine an intense look as he continued.

"Tomorrow another boy will arrive here. Until then I won't tell you a fucking thing about what is going on. Don't ask, because I won't answer. I never do or say things twice. Do you hear me?!" Blaine quickly nodded. George started almost friendly, but ended with yelling. Blaine held tight on the chair, but stopped as soon as the smile was back on George his face.

"Good" He said proudly. "Don't talk until I tell you so." And he walked to the kitchen and started to make dinner.

The one and only time he has to do that by himself.

Blaine just watched how the guy, George, was working in the kitchen. Too scared to close his eyes. What if he is going to use that knife on him what he's holding in this hands right now? He can't just close his eyes.

He still didn't thought about home. He didn't thought about his parents or his brother. His friends at Dalton and McKinley. He didn't thought about Finn and David, about what they had done.

About why he's here or where he is. Are people looking for him? What do his friends know about his? How does his father know these people?

He didn't thought about it at all.

Maybe a little.

Alright. There was nothing else to think about.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review :P! My dog just had puppies! SO SWEEET! XD

Xxx Crissingirl123


	4. Everything Goes Wrong (Versie 2)

**A/N**: Alright. I'm gonna change this story… I had no idea what to write when I wrote the other shit and maybe it works out like this!

But thank you TheVinah for reviewing again, I hope you like it like this too!

**Alright! I wrote another versie and my question is: which one do you prefer? chapter 3 and 4 are actually both chapter 3, but they are both different storylines! If you have a favorite let me know and the one with the most favorites I'll continue it! If someone actually answers... **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Every year they organize it again. Summer camp, only it's nothing like summer camp. Summer camp is playing with kids and telling each other scary stories at midnight. During summer camp you have fun in the woods and everything is innocent and you're in good hands.

The only match is the woods. Because it's there, maybe they aren't allowed to be in it much. But it is there.

Everyone was sitting in a cabin. No one really knew what to do. For most of them it's their first time. Some know what to expect others have no idea what is going to happen.

But there is one thing they can all agree on. None of the boys wanted to be here right now.

Tens scary and big men were standing in a row right in front of the group of boys, between the fourteen and seventeen years old. Just inspecting them, like they are a piece of meat. Like they have big plans for them, but they just have to wait until everyone is there. Just then a smaller guy came on the stage and stands before the men.

"Everybody quiet!" And if it wasn't quiet before, it was now.

"Welcome everybody to summer camp! I hope you have all a nice, month, year, maybe two. It all depends on you. Don't be afraid. We won't do anything if you do everything we say. But if you do anything wrong, you'll have to pay for it. If you don't listen to any of those men." The little guy said as he pointed at the row of big men behind him. "They'll make you listen. If you scream for your mother, they'll make you forget her. If you dare to fuck each other, they will make sure you regret it.

But most importantly, try to impress them, but do not flirt with them. Yes, there is a difference! Do flirt with any of those men and they are allowed to do whatever they want with you little boys.

Just know that those big men weigh each 250 pounds and can crush you easily. And at least ten of them will keep an eye on all of you and will tell me how you guys are doing. I care about all of you. I want you all to be fixed. And the money your parents paid me isn't that bad either, if I say so myself." The little man had a very good time enjoying himself.

"Here on this list you'll find your partner for the day. There is also a number behind your name. That will be your name for the rest of the time you spent in this house. Get a sticker and put it on your back with the right number on it. Have a nice time."

Every boy just looked at the piece of paper.

Everyone except for Sebastian.

He walked to the front, like he walked through the streets just a day ago. He could feel all the eyes on him. Not just from the younger boys, but also from those huge men. He took a deep breath, but kept walking. When he finally was by the table, he looked for his own name and wrote the numbers down on one of the labels. 16. He soon saw that there were only 25 boys on the list. He quickly looked for the name of his partner.

Karl McGlow. Number 10.

He walked away from the table and when he looked up he saw that a few other boys were also at the table and looking for the number behind his name. They all didn't dare to speak.

_The ride to this thing in the woods had been quite boring. They threw him in the back of the car and told him not to say a word. And normally Sebastian won't listen to that shit from strangers, but what does he has to say? Why should he be mad of being told not to say anything if he didn't even want to say anything. _

_Instead of shouting at the two boys in the car he thought about his father and what was going to happen, but mostly his father. Why did he bring him here? Did he do something wrong? And it was even his birthday!_

_And the worst part. _

_How is he even going to survive without the money Sebastian earned? _

_His father didn't have a job. He doesn't have any money except for the money Sebastian had earned, but if he has to stay at that place for a while, his father won't have enough. _

Sebastian just walked to the other side of the room and sat down on the ground. Next to him was sitting another boy. The boy didn't have a number on his back yet, and it didn't really look like he was going to do anything.

"Shouldn't you…?" Sebastian whispered and it was like this was a sign for the other boys. If Sebastian could talk, they all could.

The others boy was clearly terrified by the sudden noise. Didn't he even realize that Sebastian sat next to him?

"Sebastian" He introduced. If he has to be here for however long, he may make some friends in the progress. It's probably going to be longer as he has ever been to the same school.

"Uhm… Blaine." Blaine said as he nodded his head slowly.

"You really should go there you know…" Blaine kept nodding his head, but this time he stood up and walked away.

Sebastian couldn't help, but check out his ass while doing so.

This didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey! You! Liking what you see? Checking the boy's ass out?" When Sebastian looked up he saw two of those huge men walking towards him. Sebastian Smythe isn't soon scared, but the look on those men faces and their size didn't expect anything good that was about to happen. One of the guys pulled Sebastian over his shoulder and took him with him without another word. Before the door closed behind him he could see Blaine with terrified eyes looking at the situation. He also saw one of those huge men walking towards Blaine.

Well crap. He's only here for like 10 minutes and he already is the bad boy.

Not even a second later the door closed.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow this is short if you compare it with those other chapters, but I have a question… do you guys like it like this or do you prefer the other versie?!

Please just tell me in a review or something! I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever… or maybe just one day!

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
